smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Falling in Love, Falling Apart (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
Olivier looked up and just saw the grey sky. He sighed, "It's gonna take a while to get out." "Well, if Clumsy hadn't caused our sister to trip," Astrid pushed Clumsy, "None of this would've happened!" "Astrid, p-please," Juliet tried to speak up. "Look, I meant no harm! That's just how I'm made!" Clumsy defended himself. "He's right," Olivier agreed, "We need to stop pointing fingers and figure out a way to get out of here." "But, how?" Aisa asked. "We need to stack," Olivier suggested, "Bigger ones on the bottom, littler ones on top. If we stick together, we can climb up this hole and get back home." "Kinda like a pyramid!" Echo suggested. "Now, Axel," Olivier pointed to him, "You stand on my shoulders. We will go oldest to youngest." "No offense to you, Father," Allura flipped her hair. Axel got on Olivier's shoulders, Astrid followed, then Charming, then Allura, then Dante, then Wilt, then Clumsy, then Juliet, then Clover, then Echo, and finally Aisa at the top. Aisa tried to reach for the top, but it was too far. "I can't reach!" Aisa stretched her arm out as far as she could, "Should we call someone for help?" "Oh! I know!" Clumsy stood on his toes so Aisa could try to touch the surface, but the balance made him unstable and the top half of the tower collapsed. "Now, look what thou had done!" Charming hopped down from Astrid's shoulders. The rest got down as well. "Look, it wasn't his fault," Juliet tried to defend him, "H-he was just trying to help Aisa!" "Yea, and he caused her to fall!" Astrid replied, "Just like he influenced my little sister!" "What on earth is this about?" Olivier asked out of curiosity. "Master," Axel explained, "We believe Clumsy is a bad influence on Juliet. His misdemeanors in tripping and falling is causing our own little sister to fall as well." "Which is why he shouldn't ''even date our sister at all," Astrid confronted Clumsy and backed him up against the dirt wall. "I totally agree!" Allura added, "Plus, this could keep my hair from getting ruined by a klutz of a sister." "Look, I mean no harm!" Clumsy tried to confess, "It was an accident!" "Your accidents do mean harm!" Axel retorted. "You shall not touch our sister!" Charming added. Juliet watched as her four eldest siblings scolded Clumsy, who slid down the wall and crouched in fear. Dante and Wilt just watched, because they didn't want to get in the way of the direct siblings. Tears burned her eyes, because she was too timid to stand up to them. Suddenly, a spark started in her chest, and she felt an emotion she had never felt before. She stood up and walked to her scolding siblings. "That. Is. ENOUGH!" Juliet shouted at them and the four stopped to see their sister standing there, "None of this is Clumsy's fault! If anything, I'm a good influence on him!" "Sis, back off!" Astrid confronted her, "You really love this little pest?!" "HE'S THE BEST PEST I'VE EVER MET!" Juliet bellowed and let the tears flow while she expressed her anger and frustration, "HE UNDERSTANDS THAT I'M NOT SOME SORT OF DAMSEL IN DISTRESS AND HE DOESN'T TALK OVER ME! HE'S THE MOST SWEETEST, CHARMING, AND FUN SMURF I'VE EVER MET!" "You're being hysterical!" Astrid yelled back, "He is a BAD INFLUENCE AND YOU NEED TO REALIZE THAT!" Juliet let out a frustrated scream, "NO HE'S NOT!!!! FIGHT ME!!!!''" The tears reached her periwinkle flower emblems, which started to glow the color they are. Astrid widened her eyes and backed up from her. Juliet realized what is happening to her and used her powers to raise the dirt to the surface. "Would you look at that?" Dante beamed, "Juliet has found her key emotion!" When the dirt rose to the surface, Juliet turned to Astrid, "You think I'm a timid little girl now?!" "Not anymore, sis," Astrid backed off. Once Juliet was done using her powers, she collapsed to the ground in weakness. Clumsy and the others went to help her. "Juliet?" Clumsy held her. Juliet's eyes fluttered open. Once she looked at Clumsy's face, she smiled. "Hey, Clumsy." Previous Next Category:Falling In Love, Falling Apart chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story